


Finding a Leak

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: While Jim and Blair investigate how criminals are getting insider information about upcoming police arrests and raids, Jim must deal with someone trying to destroy his career.





	Finding a Leak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patt (PattRose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/gifts).



> This story is a birthday present for PattRose. Happy Birthday, Patt!

***One***

Jim walked into 852 Prospect with a sigh of relief before realizing the elevator was again on the fritz. Growling in annoyance, he turned to the stairs and hiked up the three flights, ignoring how tired he was and how unusually hard the climb seemed to be. Pulling out his keys in front of apartment 307, he opened the door and entered, closing the door and throwing his keys into the basket beside the door, with just a bit too much force. The resounding bang, as the door swung closed made him wince. Grabbing a beer and dropping down onto the couch, he thought back to what had happened that day…

_It had been a hell of a day. His boss, Simon Banks, had gone to a meeting with the deputy commissioner and had returned in a truly foul mood. After that, no one could do anything right. Henri Brown and his partner Rafe had been dressed down for a comment they made that was overheard by a reporter, Joel for eating at his desk and getting coffee on a report, and Jim, Jim for not solving more cases._

_Everyone had blinked in surprise at that comment, especially Jim. He had the highest solve rate in the state and gave one hundred and fifty percent, every day. Simon had surveyed the group and then turned and marched into his office yelling, “Ellison my office NOW.”_

_Rhonda and the others gave Jim a sympathetic look as he rose and walked into Simon’s office, back straight, head held high. “Sir?’ he asked._

_“Where’s Sandburg?’_

_“He’s at school today,” Jim answered while standing at parade rest and thinking he was glad Sandburg wasn’t here to take the abuse the Captain seemed to be dishing out to everyone._

_Simon stared at Jim. “Maybe if he were here you could do a better job.”_

_“Sir?”_

_Simon glared. “You heard me Ellison, if he’s your partner he needs to be here, if not, than I need to find you a different partner.”_

_Jim’s jaw set as he stared down at the captain. Something of a lone wolf, he never wanted a partner after Jack Pendergrast, that is until he had met Blair Sandburg. “You know he gives me as much time as he can, Simon.”_

_“You’re a cop all the time; you need a partner who can back you up in a fire fight, not some student. I’m assigning the new guy coming in from burglary, Detective Edward Ames, to work with you.”_

_“Sir, you know why I need to work with Sandburg.”_

_“He won’t be with you forever and Ames needs a partner,” Simon answered dismissively and looked down at his work pretending no one was in the room while picking up his pen._

_“Sir, I don’t work with other detectives.”_

_“You know,” Simon answered, still not looking up, his voice a low growl, “I could have sworn my badge says Captain, not yours.”_

_“Simon? What’s going on?” Simon finally looked up hearing the note of concern in the detective’s voice and stared into the clear blue eyes of his friend._

_“You’re dismissed detective,” he answered looking back down._

_Jaw set, Jim waited a minute, but getting no other response, he turned. Without looking up from his paperwork Simon spoke again. “Oh and Ellison, I have to make an important phone call. Can you wait outside the door and keep your EARS alert to make sure I’m not interrupted?”_

_Jim turned and looked at Simon, his face unreadable, and then slowly nodded. “Sure, Simon, I’ll stand just outside and make sure you are not interrupted.”_

_Simon nodded and picked up the phone as soon as the door closed. Standing by Rhonda’s desk, Jim focused his hearing and could clearly hear Simon speaking with the deputy commissioner._

_“Banks, did you assign Ellison?”_

_“Yes Sir, but he’s not very happy and truthfully, I think he should know what’s going on. We’re sending him into a dangerous situation without giving him any information.”_

_“If we tell him he might give it away. The person running this out of IA said not to tell Ellison.”_

_“But if we are investigating Ames and his ties to organized crime and the Colon family, Ellison should know.” There was silence for a few moments and Jim guessed Simon was hoping the deputy commissioner would agree. “He was in covert ops,” Banks finally added into the silence. “The man has a security clearance higher than either of us. I know he can keep a secret.”_

_Jim could clearly hear the sigh that came from the other end of the phone. It was fairly obvious to the detective that this was an argument that had already been addressed once. “Listen, just partner them. If things don’t work out, we can bring Ellison in the loop but for the time being Internal Affairs doesn’t want anyone aware of what’s going on.”_

_“Yes Sir,” Simon answered and hung up the phone. Entering the room, Jim looked at Simon. No words passed between the men for a minute then Jim got a cup of Simon’s coffee._

_“When do I meet this new partner?” he asked his face grim._

_“He’ll be transferring in this morning. I think he’s in with personnel and will be up in an hour or so.”_

_“I’ll let Blair know we’ll be working with someone.” Jim turned toward the door but then turned back and gave Simon a grateful look. “And I’ll let you know how things are going with my new partner.”_

_Simon nodded._

_An hour later, Edward Ames, walked into the Major Crimes unit of the PD and looked around. He had a coffee cup in one hand and some paperwork in the other as he glanced at the detectives. He had been told he would be working with Ellison and that had unnerved him a little. Ellison was considered a legend among most of the patrols and envied by a lot of the detectives. Spotting Ellison watching him, he smiled nervously before moving over and shifting his papers so he could knock on Simon Banks’ office door._

_Ten minutes later, Jim was called into the office and introduced to Ames. He glanced over the man, taking his measure as Ames shifted from one foot to the other. Ames was about 28, Jim would guess, of average height, not fat, not thin, with a pencil thin mustache and dark brown eyes. There wasn’t anything special or notable about him as he extended his hand._

_“I’ve heard a lot about you detective,” he said by way of greeting._

_“Some of it might be true,” Jim answered with a smile as he turned to Simon._

_“Jim, you and Ames will be riding together for the next couple of weeks. You can let Sandburg know,” Simon continued and Jim could tell he meant more than just the riding status._

_“Sandburg, that’s the ride along we’ve heard about?” Ames asked and Jim nodded._

_“Yeah, he’s a college kid working on his doctorate. He’s been riding with me for a while.”_

_“Isn’t that unusual? I thought ride alongs lasted for a couple of months.”_

_“Blair Sandburg is an anthropology major. He’s got unusual insights into cases and has helped solve quite a few,” Jim answered defensively. “And he has upon occasion been hired as a special consultant to the PD.”_

_“I didn’t mean anything by it,” Ames said, quickly. The last things Ames wanted was to get on the wrong side of Ellison. He’d heard from others that being on Ellison’s bad side was not particularly good for a person’s health. “So, um, what are we going to be doing?”_

_Jim glanced at Simon who waved them off before leading Ames to his desk. “I guess you should start by familiarizing yourself with my open cases.” Jim opened his bottom desk draw and withdrew eight neat folders laying them down on his desk. “My notes are in the files and I think the conference room is free. I’ll give you a little time to review them and then we’ll discuss them.”_

_Ames nodded giving Jim a small smile. “Good idea.” He picked up the folders and walked out of the room as Brown and Rafe walked over._

_“Who was that?” Rafe asked quietly, with a glance at Simon’s door. He didn’t want a dressing down for talking to Jim._

_“My partner for the next couple of weeks,” Jim glanced at the two detectives._

_“What about hairboy?” Henri Brown asked._

_“He’ll be around,” Jim answered. “But while I’m breaking in a new partner, I’ll be expecting you two to help me keep an eye on Sandburg when he’s not with me.”_

_“You can count on us,” Brown answered before the detectives went back to their desks._

_The rest of the day went by quietly. Ames read files, Jim clarified information in the files, and they went out to take a second look at one of the crime scenes before Jim called it a day and headed home…_

Sipping the beer, Jim considered how he was going to explain what was going on to Sandburg. He knew his friend and partner would not be happy about any of this but especially about having Jim working with someone outside of Major Crimes. Jim had a secret, a very, very, big secret. He was a sentinel, a man with enhanced senses. His sight, hearing, touch, taste, and smell were as strong as a lab’s and with the help of his guide, Blair Sandburg, he used those senses to solve crimes. But having those senses was a two edged sword. While they were amazing, they could also leave him vulnerable to attacks, ergo the other half of the sentinel equation - Guide Blair Sandburg, there to protect his sentinel when he used the senses, and there to help keep them secret.

He was still musing over the day when he heard Blair climbing the stairs and whistling a tune. Going to the frig, Jim got out a second beer for himself, one for Blair, and went to the door opening it as Blair arrived at the door and began fishing for his keys.

“Hey, Sandburg,” Jim greeted as Blair dropped his knapsack on the floor and hung up his coat before tossing his keys in the basket near the door. Turning back, he leaned against the closed the door and pulled Jim close for a quick kiss.

“Hi, Jim,” Blair took the beer and glanced over at the empty bottle on the counter. “Bad day?” he asked.

“You could say that,” Jim agreed. “I’ll order dinner and then we can talk. Thai okay?”

“Sure,” Blair took the beer and turned taking a seat on the sofa, watching Jim call in their dinner order before joining him.

“Simon was a bear today,” Jim began, tactfully.

“Difficult?” Blair raised an eyebrow, waiting for more details. Jim was not usually tactful so warning bells were already going off in his head as he waited for Jim to continue.

“Yeah,” Jim sighed. “I’ve been assigned a case by the deputy commissioner. It’s an Internal Affairs undercover operation and I’m not supposed to know anything about it even though I’m stuck in the middle of it,” Jim answered with disgust.

“Simon asked me to wait outside his office and keep my ‘ears alert’ while he spoke with the deputy commissioner trying to talk him into bringing into the loop. I’m being partnered with a detective who may have connections to organized crime. It’s an Internal Affairs sting.”

“But don’t they think you should be aware of what’s going on? I mean it’s putting your life in jeopardy. And what about our partnership?”

“The deputy commissioner didn’t say anything about you not working with me. I guess he didn’t want to attract too much attention to what’s going on. So, as far as I’m concerned you’ll be working with Detective Edward Ames and me. But I want you to keep your eyes open and maybe just keep a little distance. I think this could turn very ugly.”

Blair gave a long drawn out breath and then took a swig of his beer. “It’s wrong not to let you know what’s going on,” he said softly. “I mean it’s your life they’re putting on the line.”

“What I’1d like to know is who in Internal Affairs is running this op and what setup they’ve got planned.”

“What could it be?”

“I don’t know,” Jim answered. “And that’s what worries me.”

***Two***

The next morning, Jim parked his car in its usual space and made his way into the PD. As he passed the front desk he waved to the Sargent on duty, Michael Todd, and started for the elevator.

“Hey, Ellison,” the sergeant called and Jim turned back. “I hear you were involved with the vice take down of Donaldson. Too bad it didn’t pan out. I don’t know how they got wind of the bust and cleared out.”

Jim frowned. He had heard of the Donaldson case, it was a vice operation that was supposed to take down an underage pornography ring. Supposedly Donaldson had ties to the Colon crime family, a crime syndicate running prostitution, drugs, gun running and pornography out of Cascade. Vice had run a raid on a pornography set looking for evidence that Donaldson was connected and using underage porno stars. There were even allegations of bribery. Supposedly Donaldson was paying off someone in the PD to turn a blind eye to his operations. “I wasn’t part of that investigation Mike. I’m up in Major Crimes.”

“Funny, I thought I heard your name was connected with the case and the lack of evidence,” he shrugged and Jim turned back to the elevator.

He was in the elevator, the door about to close, when Amanda Green jumped in. “Hi Amanda,” he smiled. The two had worked together a couple of times when Jim was still with Vice. She usually went undercover as a prostitute and on a few occasions Jim had been one of the detectives watching her back as she brought down violent pimps.

“Ellison,” she said in a cool voice, staring at the numbers on the display as the elevator climbed.

Jim was surprised by the tone. They had never been close friends but they had been friendly. Thrown off by the tone, he wasn’t sure how to continue and turned back to watch the numbers as the elevator rose.

Without another word, Amanda Green got off on the fifth floor and Jim made his way up to Major Crimes. Walking in, he started for his desk, noting Edward Ames already there talking on the phone, but detectives Brown and Rafe intercepted him. “Hey Jim,” Henri “H” Brown called out. “I’d like your opinion on something. Have you got a minute?”

“Sure,” he dropped his jacket with a wave to Ames and followed H and Rafe out of the bullpen and into one of the interview rooms. Closing the door and leaning against it so there would be no interruptions, H nodded to Rafe.

“Jim, we wanted to let you know, there’s been a lot of really nasty rumors going around about you this morning. I heard people saying you were taking bribes and screwed up the arrest in the Donaldson case. Some are even saying you did it deliberately to get Donaldson off.”

“I wasn’t involved in the Donaldson case.”

“I know,” Rafe answered. “You were with us working on the murder burglary case when Donaldson went down. But there are a lot of rumors going around about you.”

“Any idea where they are coming from?” Jim asked and both detectives shook their heads.

“Okay, I appreciate you telling me. Let me know if you hear anything else.”

“Sure Jim,” H answered. “We know the rumors are totally bogus but this could mess up your career.”

Jim nodded and the three men went back to the bullpen. For the next few hours Jim worked on reports, Edward Ames assisting him and then, at about lunchtime, Blair entered the bullpen. Waving to the detectives, Blair walked over to Jim who looked up and indicated the detective working across from him.

“Blair Sandburg,” Jim said. “Meet Edward Ames. He is new to Major Crimes and will be working with us temporarily.”

“Hi,” Blair smiled and held out his hand.

“Hi. Jim tells me you are studying the department for your dissertation.”

Blair nodded and glanced at Jim. “Yeah, I’ve been riding with Jim and studying police interactions. I’ve also done some freelance consulting for the department, sort of hitting two birds with one stone.”

“Detective Ames has transferred in from Burglary.” Jim stood and stretched. “Lunch?” he looked at Blair who nodded. “You’re welcome to join us,” Jim turned to Ames. “We’re going to the diner on 3rd.”

“No, but thanks,” Ames answered. “My girlfriend works down in dispatch. I’m meeting her for lunch.”

“Well, then, have a good lunch,” Jim answered and started out, Blair following.

In Jim’s truck Blair started to ask a question about Ames, but Jim held up a hand. “Wait till we get to the diner,” he said, his voice quiet. “We’ll talk there.”

Surprised, Blair nodded and watched out the window as Jim pulled out into traffic. Once on the road, Jim turned and drove down third stopping and parking near the diner. Getting out of the truck, the pair walked in, Jim deliberately taking a booth near the back of the diner, his eyes moving over all the patrons before he settled down and picked up the menu.

Watching Jim, Blair could tell something was up. Jim’s senses on alert meant he was worried about something. Picking up his menu he glanced over it and when the waitress came ordered a cob salad, Jim ordering a roast beef sandwich.

After ordering lunch, Jim glanced around again, head tilted and Blair could tell he was listening for anything out of the ordinary. Deciding everything was okay, he turned back to Blair.

“What’s going on, Jim?” he asked quietly.

“Internal Affairs is investigating Ames but to do it, they’re spreading rumors about me. I’ve been listening all day to whispers from other departments that I messed up the Donaldson case. Some of my colleagues even saying I did it on purpose because I’m a dirty cop.”

“But you weren’t involved in that case,” Blair protested.

“I know but the rumors are spreading making me look dirty. I think Internal Affairs wants me to look dirty so Ames will approach me.”

“But…you think Sheila Irwin would ruin your career that way?”

“No,” Jim shook his head. “Sheila is ambitious and impetuous, a bad combination, but she’d never deliberately ruin a cop’s reputation. I’m going to have to find out who is actually running this investigation.”

“And then what?”

“First I’ll find out if Ames is dirty, then I’ll take on Internal Affairs.”

Blair considered this for a moment. “If Internal Affairs wants to make you look dirty those rumors are going to get worse. This could ruin your career.”

“I know,” Jim agreed, “which is why I’m going to need you to distract Ames while I run a little surveillance on Internal Affairs this afternoon and try to find out who is responsible for this.”

“Can do, man.”

“I knew I could count on you, Chief.”

“Are you going to let Simon know what’s going on?”

“Not yet. He’s already broken rules to make sure I knew Ames was under investigation. I’ll do some investigating of my own before I let him know what’s happening.”

***Three***

After spending the afternoon “distracting” Detective Ames by discussing various cases Jim was working on and getting Ames’ thoughts on them, Blair headed home and started a stir fry knowing Jim would be home after a quick stop to pick up his dry cleaning. Getting the food out and chopping up the veggies, he considered the day. He tried not to show it, and certainly didn’t want to upset Jim by going over it, but he was furious that anyone would impugn Jim’s character and destroy his career on the chance that Ames was dirty. And truthfully, Blair didn’t think he was dirty. The man seemed straight.

Tossing the veggies in a wok, he began cutting up some shrimp as he considered his interactions with Ames…

_“So, your girlfriend is down in dispatch,” he began when Jim slipped out to go use the toilet near Internal Affairs. “I mean she works there, not that she is getting arrested.”_

_Ames had smiled and nodded, his brown eyes lighting up. “Anna Collins,” he said. “She inputs information into the computer down in central dispatch. When a call goes out she logs it.”_

_“That must make traveling and eating together easier. I mean if you are usually on the same shifts. Did you meet in the PD?”_

_“Actually, no,” Ames sat back his eyes getting a faraway look and gentle smile transforming his face as he considered how he had met the love of his life. “I was on a Burglary stakeout. We were watching a car chop shop that we thought might be involved with a car theft ring moving imported cars, and she pulled up looking for a mechanic.”_

_“A mechanic?” Blair questioned. “I guess she didn’t know it was a chop shop. And did you catch the ring?”_

_“No,” Ames shook his head. “I think somehow they got word we were on to them and shut down before we ever found proof of what they were doing.”_

_“Too bad,” Blair answered. “But at least you got a girlfriend. It’s not easy dating cops. I lot of ladies think it’s too dangerous. Her working for the PD, she must accept the dangers inherent in the job…”_

Thinking over the interaction, Blair decided Ames had seemed sincere. They had then gone on to discuss the various cases Jim was working on and Ames had given some thoughts about how to proceed that seemed perfectly in line with his and Jim’s own ideas. Blair was still musing over these thoughts when he heard Jim open the door. He turned and watched Jim carry in his dry cleaning and a grocery bag.

“What’s in the bag?”

“Bread and beer to go with dinner,” Jim answered hanging up his jacket and holster before giving Blair a kiss and then heading upstairs with his dry cleaning and gun.

Coming back down he grabbed a beer and moved over to set the table for dinner as Blair finished up the stir fry. “So, did you find out anything from your frequent trips to the bathroom near Internal Affairs?” Blair asked. “And by the way, I told Ames you had eaten something that disagreed with you and that was the reason for the frequent trips to the men’s room.

“I figured as much when he asked if I was feeling better. Yeah, I did find some interesting stuff, it’s like I thought. Sheila Irwin isn’t heading this investigation. Someone named Bret Wilson is. He’s a new transfer into Internal Affairs from the FBI. After dinner, I’m going to make a phone call to someone who might have info on him and try and find out why he left the FBI,” Jim answered.

“I guess he’s trying to make a name for himself by smearing yours.”

“Seems like it but I don’t have any proof yet. I overheard him say something about Ellison ignoring a suspect but I can’t come out and say I stood in the bathroom and heard him conversing with someone in Internal Affairs. What did you think of Ames?” Jim changed the subject.

“I liked him. He seems honest and above board.”

“That’s the impression I got,” Jim agreed. “But we’ll have to wait and see,” Jim answered as he cut up the bread and Blair brought the stir fry to the table.

“I think there are two things to consider - if Ames is dirty, how are you going to find out, and two – how do we prove Wilson is spreading rumors before he completely trashes your career,” Blair pointed out.

Jim considered the two points for a moment while eating and then shrugged. “With Ames, we watch him. With the kinds of things we investigate, we’ll figure it out sooner than later. With Internal Affairs, I have to find someone Wilson passed the rumors to and get that person to admit it. I doubt he’d be stupid enough to put his plans down on paper.”

“True,” Blair nodded thoughtfully. “But he might put plans in a personal file on his computer.”

“What are you suggesting, Chief?” Jim asked suspiciously.

“I know someone in the IT department at Rainier who could probably help us get into his Internal Affairs system.”

“What you are suggesting is illegal and dangerous. If you got caught,” Jim didn’t finish but shook his head.

“What he is doing is wrong. Think about it as going undercover in Internal Affairs.”

“I’ll think about it,” Jim answered. “In the meantime, keep an eye on Ames and who he talks to when we’re out in the field. We’ll have to check out anyone he has any interaction with.”

“And you be careful using your senses around him,” Blair agreed.

Jim nodded and picked up his empty plate taking it to the sink and beginning the dishes. “Wilson came out of Salem Oregon. I have an old army buddy in the Portland FBI office. After we clean up I’m going to give him a call.”

“Go call, I’ll clean up.”

“No, you cooked-”

“It’s okay. Go take care of the call. I think it’s more important than cleaning a couple of plates.”

“Thanks,” Jim pulled out an old address book he kept on the bookcase and, after leafing through it, picked up the phone and dialed a number.

It rang two times before Jim heard a gruff, “Hello.”

“Hello, Thomas,” Jim answered. “This is Ellison.”

“Jim, how are you?” the voice became cordial.

“Good and you?”

“Good.”

“How’s the wife, any kids yet?”

“Two,” Thomas chuckled, “and the wife is good. How about you? Did you remarry after Carolyn?”

“No,” Jim answered. “Once was enough for me,” Jim answered with a loving look at his partner doing the dishes.

“So, what’s up?” Thomas asked and Jim could hear him sit back his chair creaking. He could also hear a voice of a young child in the background asking for a cookie.

“I need some info on someone new to the PD in Cascade who came out of Salem Oregon.”

“Hold on,” Thomas stopped him and called out, “Honey, can you bring me a pen and pad,” and then, “go ahead, give me the info.”

“His name is Bret Wilson and-”

“And you don’t have to say anything more. I’m familiar with him. He was with the FBI for a short time and was given a choice resign or be fired. He bad mouths others for his own purposes. Three agents were maligned before we discovered that Wilson was responsible. He’s bad news.”

“I figured,” Jim sighed.

“He’s targeting you?” Thomas asked with concern.

“He’s sending out rumors,” Jim confirmed.

“That does sound like his MO. Listen, unofficially, I’ll see what I can send you about his resignation.”

“Thanks, Thomas. Let me know when you’re planning a trip to Cascade. I’ll want to meet the little ones.”

“Will do. Take care Jim. And I don’t have to tell you, keep an eye on that snake, Wilson.”

Ending the call, Jim sat back and looked at Blair. He had finished the dishes and come into the living room. “Wilson was given the choice of resigning or being fired for ruining three officers’ reputations.”

“And he’s starting it up here.”

“I’ll see what evidence I can put together and take it to Simon.”

Blair nodded, not adding he’d pay a visit to his friend in IT at Rainier.

***Four***

“Sure, Blair, I could probably hack into this guy’s work files and not get caught,” Dennis Pratt said as he sat back, his leather chair groaning with his substantial weight. “Based on what you’re telling me, I would imagine the file itself might be encrypted, so it might take a while to get in and then I just copy it and you read it at your leisure.”

“I don’t want you getting into trouble,” Blair started but Dennis shook his head.

“Won’t happen and I’ll get it done. I owe you big time for getting my sister into that expedition with Stoddard and I’m glad to return the favor.” Dennis pulled out a pad of paper and pen. “Give me the information and Ellison’s ID and I’ll do the rest.”

“You don’t use your computer to hold information?” Blair looked at the pad, surprised that a computer expert relied on paper.

“On my personal computer, sure, but not a work computer. Too many people have access,” Dennis held up his pen waiting.

“Jim doesn’t know I’m doing this,” Blair warned a bit uncomfortably, shifting from foot to foot. “But I don’t want to see his career ruined by Wilson.”

“Not a problem, my man. I promise I won’t get caught. I created this program for the FBI that should do the trick. All I have to do is make sure that accessing his personal files doesn’t raise any red flags, but to tell the truth, it doesn’t sound likely.”

“Okay,” Blair answered and gave Dennis the requested information, telling himself he had to do this because Jim’s future was at stake. Anyway, if there was nothing that implicated Wilson, Blair decided he would destroy the files and no one would be the wiser. One thing Blair knew, Dennis was discreet. Like Jim, he had done covert work for the government and knew how to keep secrets. It was just that his work was done at a desk rather than out in the field.

“I’ll let you know what I find out.” Dennis turned back to his computer.

“Thanks,” Blair turned. He wasn’t sure how he would explain to Jim that he was actually enlisting Dennis’ aid after Jim had specifically said not to, but Blair decided the ends would justify the means, at least in this case. He’d also have to remember to have Jim change his password, knowing Dennis would get into the system using Jim’s info. Heading over to the campus cafeteria, Blair bought a sandwich and then walked to his office, planning on grading a set of student essays.

Walking into his office, Blair was about to sit when his phone rang. “Hello, Blair Sandburg,” he said putting the sandwich on the desk beside a large coffee.

“Hey, Sandburg,” Jim answered. “Ames and I just caught a missing person’s case. We’re going to head over to Sycamore to interview the wife. So, I won’t be around the PD today. I’ll see you tonight.”

“Do you need me to meet you there?”

“No, I’m just interviewing the wife and neighbors. Get you school work done. I should be home early enough to make dinner since it’s my turn to cook.”

“Okay, be careful and if you need me, call.”

“Sure, Chief. I’ll talk to you later.”

Blair hung up and then picked up an essay but before he could read more than a line his phone rang again. “Hello, Blair Sandburg,” he answered.

“Hey, Blair I’m done.”

“Dennis! You’re kidding.”

“Believe it or not I’ve already gotten the info you needed. Can you come over to my office?”

“Already? How?”

“I’ll explain when you’re here.”

“I’ll be right there,” Blair put the essay he was about to grade down, his sandwich in his backpack (he’d heard from Jim that there were mice in his office) and grabbing his keys walked across campus to Dennis’ office in the science building. Dennis waved him in and turned to his printer grabbing a bunch of papers.

“So, this guy, Wilson, had two personal files on his office computer,” Dennis explained. “They were word processing files and were password protected but his not using a specific encryption program made them easy to crack.” Dennis put the papers he was holding in a folder and handed it over. “Here’s the info. By the way, have Ellison change his password. It’s too easy to guess. Tell him to use some special characters as well as numbers and capitals as well as smaller case letters.”

“I will.”

Dennis indicated the folder. “I only took a quick glance over the files but I think you’ll find what you’re looking for in the printout.”

“Thanks,” Blair answered and clutching the file went back to his office. Walking in, he locked the door to keep from being disturbed and then opened the folder.

The first file followed Ames’ career and how several operations he had worked on had failed to pan out. There was speculation that the perps, all connected to the Colon family, had somehow heard that they were being investigated and had taken off just before an arrest. Looking over that file, Blair had to admit it did look odd.

The second file highlighted Jim’s career and in the comments section indicated places where rumors could make Jim look like a dirty cop. While the comments did not directly say that Wilson was going to smear Jim’s reputation it did suggest Wilson would do it. The final note in the file read, _“Ellison is a detail oriented cop. If anyone could find Ames’ connection to the Colon crime family, he could. Making Ellison look bad might help Ames get close to him and in turn lead to Ellison finding the connection. Close observation of Ellison and Ames should be used to investigate the connection._

_Of utmost importance, Ellison needs to be unaware of the investigation since he might give it away and, as a fellow brother in blue, he’d try and prove Ames innocent. I need to speak with the deputy commissioner and recommend that Ames partner with Ellison and suggest that Ellison be kept out of the loop._

“Bastard,” Blair muttered after reading through the files. Closing them, he placed them in his backpack. He was going to have to admit to Jim that he had, despite Jim’s warning, hacked into Wilson’s computer. He was fairly certain that Jim would not be happy but the sentinel needed any information available on Ames if he wanted to find out if he was crooked. As to Wilson, Jim was already getting “unofficial” information from his friend Thomas. So, he was just going to get more from Blair’s friend Dennis.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm the anger that had built up at what Wilson was doing, Blair grabbed the essay he had started to read.

***Five***

After calling Blair, Jim headed for the garage Detective Ames with him. “Would you like me to drive?” Ames asked and Jim shook his head.

“I’d prefer to drive,” Jim answered.

“No problem,” Ames followed Jim to Jim’s F150 and climbed in.

“I have an old car too,” he commiserated as he got in.

“It’s a classic,” Jim answered, smiling as he used Blair’s favorite response when asked about his beloved Volvo.

“I didn’t mean to imply that it wasn’t good,” Ames shrugged. “It’s just not a sports car. Me, I always wanted to drive a Dodge Viper.”

“But you never bought one?”

“Right, on a cop’s salary, I couldn’t afford the insurance, never mind the car. I’m lucky I can save fifty a week after paying for those little extras like food, gas, and rent.”

“No rich family behind you then?”

“No. You?”

“My father has money,” Jim shrugged. “Not me.”

“My father is a mailman, my mom a school teacher. It’s good, honest work, it got me through school, but nothing you can get rich on.”

“Blair mentioned you’re dating someone down in dispatch, so no wife, no ex?”

“No, I almost got married when I was 20 but my father and her father talked us out of it. They told us to finish school first. She spent a year as an exchange student and then decided I wasn’t sophisticated enough for her.”

“Ouch,” Jim commiserated and Ames nodded.

“But my girlfriend, Anna, she’s a bit more down to earth and, like you, her family has money.”

“A rich girlfriend, nice,” Jim answered.

“Yeah, but I don’t spend her money. I mean, we do what I can afford.”

“Where’s her family from, I wonder if my father might know them?”

“Unless your father knows people in Olympia, I doubt he’d know them. They’re an old lumber family, the Collins family. I think Anna said they made their money in the 1800s building boom supplying lumber. I’ve never actually met any of her family.”

“I imagine you will soon enough if you two are serious.”

“I don’t know, she keeps putting me off,” Ames answered as they arrived at Sycamore Avenue. “It makes me think she’s either not as serious as I am or she’s embarrassed to have her family see me. You know, not up to their level of sophistication.”

“Have you asked her?” Jim asked.

“Yeah, she denies it, of course, but she gets evasive when I suggest going with her to visit them, so I’ve been letting it go.”

“A word of advice from a man who has been married and divorced, talk to her and find out what’s going on before it blows up on you.”

Ames nodded as they knocked at 683 Sycamore.

Two hours later the detectives had taken a report from Mrs. Maggie Kane who said her husband was missing. They had also interviewed the neighbors who said that after yet another fight with the “shrew he was married to,” the husband, one Alex Kane, had walked out. All the neighbors saw him walk out the door then turn, curse Mrs. Kane, and get in his car and drive away.

Closing their notepads Jim and Ames headed back to the PD. “I’m going to do a quick run through Wonderburger.” Jim announced, knowing Blair wouldn’t be around to rag him about it. “You want anything. Maybe, bring something to your lady friend?”

“You know that would be great, thanks,” Ames answered and the pair went through the take out window at Wonderburger before heading to the PD.

Parking, the detectives walked into the PD and Ames nudged Jim. “Want to meet, Anna?”

“Sure,” Jim answered, curious about the lady and followed Ames into dispatch.

“Hi Annie,” Ames called out and Jim watched as a petite strawberry blonde with big brown eyes looked up and smiled. “Annie this is Jim Ellison, he’s showing me the ropes in Major Crimes.”

“Hello,” Jim smiled as she stood and walked over before holding out her hand for Jim to shake.

“Hello, Detective,” she smiled, her light brown eyes moving over Jim with interest. “Eddie has been telling me all about Major Crimes and the detectives. He’s really excited about the transfer.”

“It’s not as bad as he says,” Jim answered automatically, as he looked at the young lady before glancing at his watch. “Well, I should be going. I want to see if I can track down Alex Kane. It’s nice to meet you,” he nodded to Ames and turned back towards the elevators.

Going up to Major Crimes, Jim sat down at his desk and logged into his computer but didn’t start typing. Instead, he considered Edward Ames. It didn’t seem like the detective had a connection to the Colon crime family. The man acted like a normal, everyday guy and though Jim knew appearances could be deceiving, Jim still couldn’t shake the feeling that the guy was above board. Throughout their conversations in the truck, Jim had monitored Ames’ heartbeat and body language. Both were relaxed. Jim decided he would continue to monitor Ames but his instincts told him the man was being accused falsely.

He was about to pick up the phone when a messenger walked in carrying a large manila envelope. “A package for Detective James Ellison,” he called out and Jim turned.

“That’s me,” he showed his id and signed for the package, noting the return address in Portland. Moving into the conference room, manila envelope in one hand, bag of Wonderburger in the other, he took a seat and opened the folder. There was a small note that read:

_Jim,_

_Here’s some quick information. Needless to say, you didn’t get it from me._

_Come and visit soon,_

_Thomas_

Attached to the note was a series of papers that chronicled the career of Bret Wilson. Jim glanced over them scanning for pertinent information while eating his food.

The report had been quickly put together but it gave a fairly clear view of Wilson’s career and his modus operandi. He had started as a FBI Internal Affairs officer in Oregon, moving up the ranks very quickly, but was very unpopular with colleagues. There were numerous complaints about his attitude and lack of concern for fellow officers and his unwarranted criticisms of other officers. To Jim, it seemed that as he got higher up the chain of command, he got bolder with his accusations until there were three reprimands for unfounded accusations against officers in Salem Oregon. The last reprimand was for accusing a fellow officer of using drugs. Wilson stated he accused the officer in order to get him in a position where he could contact a drug dealer. The officer had no knowledge of the sting operation and had not consented to be part of it. On further investigation, it was found that the officer targeted had had an exemplary career and was up for a promotion and the promotion was delayed because of Wilson’s allegations. The rumor proved to be unfounded and Wilson resigned and left the Salem FBI Internal Affairs department after a hearing.

At the bottom of the file, Thomas had added, “He picked you because you are an extremely successful detective. Jealousy has to be part of this. So be careful.”

Closing the folder, Jim finished his lunch, threw away his garbage and went back to his computer. He supposed it was time to take care of Bret Wilson before he destroyed Ames’ career as well as his own.

***Six***

“Jim, I did something you’re not going to be happy about,” Blair announced as they finished dinner.

“Something I’m not going to be happy about,” Jim repeated, pushing aside his plate and glancing over at Blair.

“Yeah, I got information about Wilson.”

Jim rubbed his forehead, sure he wasn’t going to like what he was about to hear. “Chief, what exactly did you do?”

“I had a friend get me some information about him.”

“How?”

Blair shook his head. “Don’t ask. You can speculate, but technically all you know is I uncovered info.” He glanced at Jim hoping he wasn’t angry. When Jim gave a resigned sigh, Blair smiled and continued. “Anyway, he is, as we suspected, throwing out allegations about you to further his ends. It doesn’t matter to him that your career will suffer. As a matter of fact, I think he picked you so your career would suffer. My guess is he wants to see others fail. Probably jealousy plays a part in his plans.”

Jim nodded, “Thomas said the same thing,” he admitted. Rising he retrieved the file Thomas had sent him, handing it over to Blair. “It’s his MO.”

Taking the folder and handing over one of his own, Blair glanced over the information his breathing speeding up as he looked at what Wilson had done to other officers and was planning to do to Jim. Taking a deep breath, Blair told himself to let go of the anger and focus on a solution. “What are we going to do?” he asked, careful not to yell. Jim was not who he was angry with.

“Nothing yet. For one thing, none of this information actually exists. And I need to find out why he targeted Ames. And I think I need to investigate Ames’ girlfriend. Something is not quite right about her.”

“You think she’s the connection to Donaldson and the failed Vice bust?”

“Maybe,” Jim admitted. “She works dispatch where the information goes out. And she’s in a position to hear what’s going on and…and something Ames said about her,” Jim paused with a frown. “She doesn’t want him to meet her family. We can only speculate as to why but my gut says she’s where we need to look. The only problem is I’ve got to investigate without Ames seeing and right now he is my partner.”

“I could go in and do the search for you tomorrow,” Blair offered but Jim shook his head.

“No, it might raise red flags if you start accessing records on my computer. I think I have to get someone else involved, someone not in the same office and it has to be someone discreet.”

“Joel,” Blair suggested.

Jim considered the suggestion and nodded his agreement. “Good idea, I think it’s time to give Joel a call.” He went to the phone as Blair pulled out some cookies he had hidden from Jim. Jim glanced at the chocolate chip cookies and raised an eyebrow.

“Hey, if I hadn’t hidden them, they would be gone,” Blair mumbled and Jim chuckled as he dialed Joel.

An hour later Joel arrived and the three sat down at the table, coffee and cookies in front of the men, as Joel read over the two folders. “I won’t ask where you got this information,” he said looking up when he had finished. “But I can see why you need the help of someone not in the Major Crimes Bullpen. What do you want me to do?”

“Find out all you can about Anna Collins. Be careful, she’s down in dispatch so keep the research quiet. You know how fast rumors get around.”

Joel nodded. “What are you thinking, Jim?”

“Ames mentioned her family is in Olympia and she has never let him meet them. Supposedly, her family name is Collins. Collins, Colon, it seems awful close and I don’t think Ames is dirty. He’s a straightforward kid.”

“I’ll try and get a look at her personnel folder and see who her emergency contacts are,” Joel answered. “What about Wilson?”

“He’s going to be a separate issue.” Jim admitted, “And will have to be handled after we finish the investigation into Ames. Simon will be able to help with that but I want to get the Ames thing cleared up first. I don’t want Wilson using Ames as an excuse for his behavior.”

Joel nodded his understanding as Blair glanced again at the file. “This is not the first time Wilson has tried to ruin someone’s rep. There’s got to be a way to stop him permanently? Isn’t there something that can be done legally because even if we stop him, what’s to keep him from moving on and trying this again?”

Joel glanced over at Blair. “We could run this whole scenario by Beverly Sanchez, in a hypothetical way and see what she would recommend.”

“What do you think, Jim?” Blair turned to his partner. “We did help her. She could return the favor and he really has to be stopped. He’s the cause of a lot of grief already. I could talk with her while you’re working with Ames tomorrow.”

Jim nodded. “Okay, but no moves until Ames is out of the line of fire. Make sure she knows that?”

Blair didn’t like the fact that Jim would still be in the line of fire but nodded his agreement. He understood that Jim would weather the storm of innuendo and mudslinging but Ames might not, especially if his girlfriend was feeding the Colon family information.

***Seven***

Beverly Sanchez, assistant district attorney for Cascade looked up at the knock on her door. Seeing Blair standing there, she smiled and waved him in. “How are you, Blair?” she asked, a smile lighting her brown eyes.

“I’m good, how are you, Bev?”

“Good, busy, but for you or Jim, I’ll make time,” she pushed aside her work and indicated Blair should sit. “What can I do for you?”

“Can you offer some free advice?”

“I can try.”

Blair nodded and took the seat, putting his backpack on the floor. “It is a sensitive issue,” he warned. “Let’s say someone in a position of power deliberately sabotages another officer’s career, putting out horrible rumors, just to place the person in a position where they are thought dirty so they can be a confident to a criminal.”

“Did the person agree to this subterfuge?” Beverly asked.

“No. As a matter of fact the person who is being maligned wasn’t even consulted and the person in power has been forced to resign from another job for doing this in the past and ruining careers.”

“I take it the person was never held responsible for his actions.”

“It was hushed up,” Blair agreed, “and the person resigned and moved on. If the person’s not stopped, the person might do it again somewhere else.”

“Do you have proof that the person was deliberately maligning the other’s character?”

Blair sighed. “Hypothetically, yes, but it wasn’t obtained legally.”

“That would make things more difficult.” Beverly nodded. “But let’s continue with this hypothetical situation. Let’s say a person in a position of power say,” Beverly indicated Blair should fill in the blank.

“Let’s say Internal Affairs as an example,” Blair filled in.

Beverly’s eyebrows rose in surprise but she simply nodded. “Okay, good. Someone in Internal Affairs was sending out rumors about a, I don’t know, a highly decorated detective, for the purpose of making that detective look bad. Well, if the detective could prove this was deliberate and done without his consent, the detective could sue-” Beverly held up a hand when Blair started to protest, “or use the Internal Affairs department to have that person disgraced and fired. If the person is fired, it would certainly impact any job he tried to get in the future because any Internal Affairs job would require a background check but legal action against him would be much more difficult short of suing the city.”

“I was afraid you would say that. This person had ruined lives with his games and I want to see him stopped before he ruins anymore, especially a decorated officer’s career.”

Beverly nodded. “Maligning someone’s character is a sticky situation. But if you don’t have legal proof it happened. Is there a way you can get legal proof?”

“I don’t know,” Blair admitted and Beverly gave a sympathetic nod.

“Document everything. Keep anecdotal records on every bit of slander and libel defamation you hear. It may come in handy both to protect the party being defamed and to punish the man doing it. And remember, despite the fact that this individual is from a department such as Internal Affairs, Internal Affairs would be willing to investigate and hand over what they find for legal action. Most Internal Affairs officers are honest and hardworking even if they have a bad rep for investigating corruption in the PD.”

“Thanks,” Blair smiled and stood.

“When you are ready to move on this powerful person, stop and tell me and I’ll help in any way I can.”

Blair nodded. “I’ll keep you informed.” Blair smiled, “Sort of.”

Beverly smiled back. “Say hi to Jim for me.”

Blair waved and picking up his backpack decided to check in with Joel before seeing Jim. Arriving at Joel’s office, Blair knocked on the door and was waved in by the Captain of the Bomb Squad.

“Hi Blair,” he indicated a seat in front of his desk. “Have a seat.”

“Hey, Joel,” Blair glanced around. “How are things going?”

Joel’s jacket was draped on the back of his chair and Joel reached in the jacket pocket and pulled out several folded pieces of paper handing them to Blair. “Give those to Jim and tell him if he needs help, I’m available.”

“Will do,” Blair answered absently as he glanced over the papers and then looked up at Joel. “I know he’s going to want to hold off on this until he can prove Ames is innocent.”

“Is Ames innocent?” Joel asked.

“Jim thinks so and to tell the truth I think so too.” Blair sighed and shook his head, some strands of hair falling free from his ponytail. “But I don’t like the idea that Jim’s name is being smeared as he protects Ames.”

“Well, if you two think he’s innocent than that’s good enough for me. The sooner this is over the better. Maybe, you should get Simon involved.”

“Jim kept Simon out of this because Jim’s not supposed to know any of this but I’ll talk to him about letting Simon know what we’ve found.”

“Good. You do need to move on this. If, and I repeat IF because we don’t have anything but guilt by association, Anna Collins is feeding her uncle, Juan Colon, information, we need to get her out.”

“I guess we’re going to have to keep some surveillance on her.”

“That’s why you might want to get Simon involved. You need more manpower and it would be suspicious if I started hanging out down in central dispatch.”

“It’s Jim’s operation but I’ll talk to him. Thanks, Joel.” Stashing the papers in his backpack Blair left making his way to Major Crimes.

“Hey, Sandburg,” Jim called out as Blair walked in.

“Hi Jim,” he walked over. “How’s your day going?”

“I’ve been reviewing my open cases, looking for more leads.”

“Where’s your partner?” Blair indicated the empty desk where Ames had been sitting.

“He went to the deli to get lunch. I think he plans on eating with his girlfriend.”

“Did you eat?” Blair asked and Jim shook his head no.

“I ate a candy bar out of the vending machine.”

Blair winced thinking of Jim’s sensitive system processing all those chemicals and sugar. He added it to the catalog of all things Jim shouldn’t have but did eat this week. He knew Jim had been to Wonderburger with Ames despite the fact that Jim hadn’t mentioned it. “Want to go get something to eat?”

“What did you have in mind?”

“The Thai Palace?”

Jim paused at the suggestion. The Thai Palace was some distance from central booking. It was a quiet place, very good for private conversations. “Sure, give me five minutes to finish this up and then I’ll tell Simon I’m going to lunch.”

Blair waited as Jim finished up what he was doing, put away his info, logged out of the computer and went in to see Simon. Blair knew Jim hadn’t talked to Simon about what they had uncovered so he guessed he was asking Simon if he should bring him back some lunch. Coming back out of the office, he grabbed his jacket and the two left.

Once on the way and some distance from the PD, Blair turned to Jim. “I visited both Beverly and Joel.”

“You were careful talking to Beverly, I hope.”

“We talked in hypotheticals. But she did say she’s willing to help.”

“And Joel found something?” Jim asked, knowing based on where they were going that Blair had important info to impart.

“Yeah, Anna Collins is niece to Juan Colon. Joel had to run through several connections to find that info, she made sure that connection wasn’t apparent.”

“Juan Colon, the number two man in the Colon cartel,” Jim grimaced. “This is going to make for a sticky situation. Either Ames is dirty or his girlfriend is playing him. Neither situation is good.”

“I think Ames is innocent,” Blair said.

“We don’t know that for sure,” Jim warned as he pulled into a spot before the Thai Palace. Going in they took a booth near the back and placed their orders before Blair handed Jim the papers from Joel.

“Do you still think Ames is innocent?” Blair asked once Jim had finished looking over the folder.

Jim sighed and nodded. “Yeah, I think so. Unfortunately, this is going to be a major road block in his career even if he is innocent.”

“That’s not fair,” Blair said and Jim nodded. “If he is innocent, we should warn him.”

“No,” Jim answered at once. “We can’t. Warning him will tip off his girlfriend. If she is feeding info to the Colon family than we can’t.”

“It’s just so unfair,” Blair complained.

“We’ll do our best to help him if he’s innocent but…we can’t do anything until we finish our investigation.”

Blair nodded his understanding and indicated the folder. “Joel suggested getting Simon involved. Surveillance is going to have to be set up on Anna Collins and, whether we like it or not, Ames is going to have to be interviewed.”

“Let’s invite Simon over for dinner and fill him in,” Jim agreed. “Maybe, get Joel there as well.”

***Eight***

“You know I hate when you do that,” Simon said, his hand raised to knock on Jim’s door as Jim opened it. Jim simply shrugged and indicated Simon should enter. “Something smells good,” Simon continued as Jim took his coat.

“Sandburg is making stew.”

“With real meat and potatoes?” Simon asked suspiciously. “Not that weird stuff he likes to eat.”

“I watched the meat go in the pot,” Jim assured him.

Blair glanced at the two and shook his head. “Beer, Simon?” he asked.

“Sure,” the captain agreed and glanced at the table. “Who else is coming?”

“Joel,” Blair answered walking over and handing Simon and Jim beers.

“I suspect this dinner is going to give me indigestion,” Simon muttered before taking a drink.

“It could,” Jim agreed, indicating they should sit. “Let me bring you up to speed,” he added as Blair came and joined them.

When they finished explaining what they found, Simon glanced at both. “How did you get this information?”

Jim and Blair glanced at each other. “Better if you don’t know. If someone asks, you can honestly say you haven’t any idea.”

Simon nodded and Jim glanced at the door. “Joel’s in the elevator. He should be here in another minute.”

Blair stood and walked over to the door waiting for the knock. When it came he opened the door. “Come in, Joel,” he invited. “Dinner is just about ready and we brought Simon up to speed.”

“Good,” Joel took a seat at the table as the others joined him and Blair brought over a large pot of stew. Joel glanced over at a grim faced Simon as Blair filled the bowls. “We have to run surveillance on Anna Collins,” he said and Simon agreed.

“And probably set up a sting,” Simon added. “Unfortunately, this kind of thing is usually handled by Internal Affairs.”

“Not if Wilson is involved. We need him stopped,” Blair countered. “If he gets credit for this, Jim’s career isn’t the only one that will be wrecked. He has to be stopped as well.”

“Blair’s right,” Jim added quietly. “Wilson will step on anyone to get ahead and in his position he stands to hurt a lot of people. And to tell the truth, I think Ames is being duped by his girlfriend. We’re going to have to tap her phone. For that we’ll need a subpoena.”

“I wonder if Beverly can help us with that,” Blair suggested and Jin nodded.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if she has a cellphone as well. We would need to subpoena her phone records too,” Joel added. “Otherwise, how does she get timely information to the Colons?”

“Alright,” Simon sighed, pushing away his empty bowl and sitting back. He could tell this was going to get messy and they would need some powerful backing. “I’m going to make an appointment with the commissioner. I don’t know what Wilson told the deputy commissioner about the investigation. I doubt he said anything about smearing your reputation, Jim, but the fact is, Wilson has the deputy’s ear and I don’t know how he would spin the investigation. I’ll call first thing in the morning. We can meet after I’ve seen the commissioner. In the meantime, do what surveillance you can and see if you can get a handle on Ames.” Simon turned to Joel. “Joel, can you get some information on personnel in dispatch? Let’s find out if there’s someone we can rely on for help.”

“Sure,” Joel nodded. “I have the information at home. Vera gave it to me.”

“She’s the one that got you the info on Anna Collins?” Blair asked.

Joel nodded with a gentle smile. “Vera and I go way back. We’ve been friends for years. We started at the same time. And she is very discreet.”

“How did you get the records?”

“I told her part of the truth. I told Vera I was investigating bogus emergency calls coming out of dispatch and that it was very hush, hush. I asked for the personnel records of everyone in dispatch so I wouldn’t be pointing out Anna Collins. I spent most of the day going through those records and looking for connections to the Colon Family but I took the files home so no one would know I was looking over dispatch personnel.”

“Good,” Simon nodded and turned to Jim. “Any idea how to find out if Ames is involved?”

“My gut says he’s not but I think we’re going to have to interview him and Collins to get the answer.”

“If Anna Collins is the leak than Wilson could try and ruin Ames,” Blair pointed out. “He could use Ames as a scapegoat to hide his own misconduct.”

“You’re right,” Simon agreed. “But let’s keep this quiet until I speak with the commissioner.” He rose and Jim moved over to get his coat, Joel following.

“We’ll see you tomorrow,” Jim said at the door and the two captains left.

Jim turned back to Blair. “Good stew, Chief,” he said softly going to pick up the dishes.

“Do you think the commissioner will do something about this?” Blair asked as he joined Jim at the sink.

“I don’t know,” Jim answered as he began washing the dishes. “But Simon will in any case.”

Blair nodded grabbing a towel. “I just feel bad for Edward Ames.”

“He needs to choose a better partner,” Jim answered turning and dropping a bit of soap suds on Blair’s nose. “He could use me as an example. I have the most beautiful domestic partner.”

Blair smiled and then wiped his nose before hitting Jim with the towel. “I can’t argue with you about that,” he agreed turning back to the sink. “But I think he should use me as an example. I have an Adonis for a lover.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Jim answered with a laugh.

“Will it get me your ass tonight?”

“Sure.”

“Well then, let’s finish up and get to bed,” Blair answered grabbing a dish from Jim’s hand. “Move it Ellison, we have plans for this evening.”

***Nine***

Blair glanced up at the Thai Palace sign as he entered the building for lunch the next day. He liked Thai food, especially the Thai Palace, but he liked a bit of variety when eating and having eaten there the day before he wasn’t particularly enthused by the food choice. Still, he needed to meet Simon, Joel and Jim for lunch and this place was really good for clandestine meetings. Walking in he glanced around and seeing Jim and Joel in a booth at the back walked over, sliding in next to Jim.

“Hi,” he offered. “Where’s Simon?”

“He’ll be here in a few,” Jim answered.

“Did he say anything about his meeting with the commissioner?”

“No, he called to say he’d meet us here. He’s coming straight here from the meeting so he hasn’t had a chance to talk to any of us.”

Blair nodded and ordered coffee when the waitress came over. Before she returned Simon walked in and seeing Jim wave walked over taking a seat beside Joel.

The waitress walked over then and with a quick glance at the menu the men ordered their food.

“How’d it go?” Joel asked once the waitress was gone.

Simon sighed, “Better than I hoped but worse than I would like.”

“And that means what exactly?” Blair asked.

“I spoke with the commissioner in private and let him know that both you,” Simon indicated Blair and Jim, “had uncovered proof that Wilson was bad mouthing Jim’s career in an effort to make him look dirty. I also told him that you had a possible handle on the information leak despite the fact that you had not been given info about the operation you were involved in, Jim. The commissioner was bit a surprised that you were kept out of the loop, Jim. He really does support the men in blue.

“Then he brought the deputy commissioner in to hear what had been uncovered. The deputy commissioner admitted that Wilson was given the go ahead to find the leak and partner Ames with Jim. He admitted that Wilson suggested not telling Jim what was going on but said he didn’t authorize Wilson to smear Jim’s reputation.

“The deputy commissioner wanted to know what proof we had that Wilson was deliberately sabotaging Jim’s career but the commissioner said that he didn’t want to discuss that at this time and the deputy was not to discuss it with Wilson. Instead, he ordered me to bring you into the loop and offer whatever assistance he could. He wants a meeting with all of us tomorrow evening.”

“I’d like two other people at that meeting, Sir.”

“Who?”

“Sheila Irwin and Beverly Sanchez,” Jim answered.

“The more people involved the more likely something will get out,” Simon warned.

“It there’s anyone in Internal Affairs I trust, it’s Sheila and we will need her to seize Wilson’s computer when this goes down, that is if we want to stop Wilson. And I want to be sure Ames isn’t implicated if he’s innocent. I can see Wilson using him as a scapegoat. And we’ll need Beverly for search warrants.”

“Let me think over that. In the meantime, what do we do about Collins?”

“We can send Rafe and H to investigate a shipment of guns down at the docks. If she is connected to the Colon family, she’ll call to let them know what’s going on. We can have someone listen in. If she does call we bring her in.”

“So we are sending Rafe and H on a wild goose chase?” Simon asked and Jim nodded though it was obvious to all with some reluctance.

“We can have them go at twelve and I’ll make sure I’m near dispatch listening to her,” Jim answ0ered with a glance at Joel.

“Jim, I’ll never say anything but I do know you have some…ability,” Joel whispered and Jim glanced at Blair and nodded.

“Jim has heightened senses,” Blair whispered, “but needs me to ground them when he’s using them. We’ll have you over one night and explain. But for now just accept, if Jim is near dispatch he’ll hear her call.”

Joel nodded thoughtfully. “I’ll look forward to hearing about it.”

“What about Ames?” Simon asked.

“I’ll keep him busy tomorrow around lunch time,” Joel answered and smiled. “I’ll give him my talk on bomb safety. Since he’s in Major Crimes he will get involved in all kinds of cases. It will keep him busy for an hour or two.”

The food arrived and the men started to eat. When they finished Simon glanced over at the others. “Jim, if we are going to have Sheila Irwin and Beverly Sanchez involved maybe you should tell them what’s going on.”

“I can act as a go between and set something up with Sheila Irwin,” Blair suggested. “No one will be suspicious if I go into Internal Affairs. I talk to the secretary there all the time. Her son is in one of my anthro classes. I’ll slip Sheila a note.”

“Good idea,” Joel agreed.

“As for Beverly,” Jim added with a sheepish smile. “She already has some idea what’s going on.” He watched Simon look up in surprise. “Only hypothetically,” Jim added.

Simon gave a sigh knowing he should have guessed Jim would have all his ducks in a row and a few backup pieces in place. After all, the man knew how to run an operation thanks to Uncle Sam. “So, we’re a go for tomorrow.”

They all agreed and after paying the bill headed to the PD, Blair stopping at the Internal Affairs office as Joel returned to his office and Simon and Jim went up to Major Crimes.

Ames was already at his desk and, with a nod to Simon, Jim joined him as Simon went to call the commissioner and fill him in on what they were doing.

Down in Internal Affairs Blair walked up to Barbara Dorse, a fiftyish woman, a bit overweight, with gray hair. “Hi Mrs. Dorse, how are you?”

“Hello, Blair,” she smiled a greeting. “I’m fine, how are you?”

“I’m good. How’s Philip doing?”

“He’s doing great. Ever since you helped him with that psych project he’s been on track. He’s no longer talking about giving up school.”

“Glad to hear it. He’s really bright, I’d hate to see him drop out.”

Mrs. Dorse beamed at her son’s praise. “Is there something you need?” she asked as she saw Blair look around.

“I wanted to ask Sheila Irwin something. Is she around?”

“I think she’s in the ladies room. Should I get her?”

“No, it’s nothing important. I’ll catch her later,” Blair waved and headed out of the office and down the hall. He stood near the elevator bank, ostensibly waiting for one of the cars until Sheila walked out of the ladies room and then, as she went by, he palmed her a note. Frowning, she glanced at Blair and then nodded and continued on her way into her office where she opened the small paper. On it was written a cell number and the words “PLEASE CALL AND KEEP CONFIDENTIAL.”

Frowning, Sheila Irwin glanced around and then walked back to her desk. Picking up her bag and coat she walked down to her car and pulled out stopping near a deli. Before getting out of her car, she lifted her cellphone and dialed the number.

“Hello, Jim Ellison’s phone,” Blair Sandburg answered Jim’s cell.

“Hello, this is Sheila Irwin.”

“Oh, hi, this is Blair. How are you doing?” Blair kept his voice casual and smiled at Jim who nodded hearing both sides of the conversation.

“Blair, I got your note. What’s going on?”

“I’d love to meet you for a cup of coffee. You’re at the Tea House and Coffee Bar. I could meet you there in say fifteen minutes.”

“Okay,” Sheila agreed and hung up while Blair turned to Jim.

“You don’t mind if I meet Stella. She has some anthro questions for me. She’s going to be teaching Anthro 101 next fall. I’ll be back in just a bit.”

“Go ahead, Sandburg. Ames and I are still working on these reports.”

With a wave, Blair left and headed to the Tea House and Coffee Bar on Hudson Street. Sheila was already inside at a table and Blair walked in, ordered an herbal tea, and getting the cup walked over to join her.

“Hi Sheila,” he took a seat. “Sorry for all this cloak and dagger stuff but we’re going to need your help…” Blair continued on telling her the whole story. “Jim wants you involved,” he finished, “because he trusts you.”

When Blair finished, Sheila sat back and blew air out of her cheeks as she considered all she had heard. “So, you are going to try a sting tomorrow.”

“Yeah, but we are going to need you to get Wilson’s files before he can delete them. It’s proof of what he’s been doing to Jim.”

“How do you know that the info is on his computer?”

“I snooped,” Blair answered.

Sheila raised an eyebrow realizing there was more to the answer but then nodded. “I can get to his computer. Technically, I have access to all the computers in Internal Affairs. Just let me know that the sting works and I’ll grab his computer. But I think it would make sense if he was out of the office when this went down. Perhaps the deputy commissioner could ask Wilson for an update?” she asked and Blair smiled.

“I think that can be arranged,” Blair agreed. “Thanks, Sheila. I’ll let Jim know you have access to the computer.”

***Ten***

When Edward Ames came into work the next morning, Jim was sitting at his desk. “You always seem to get here earlier than I do,” he commented.

Jim shrugged. “I needed to drop Sandburg at his school. His Volvo was on the fritz again and he had a test to give but he’ll be in later. I came in and informed Mrs. Kane that her husband Alex left her and is living in Tacoma. My ears are still ringing from that call.”

“Yeah, I could see how telling Mrs. Kane that might require earplugs. What did her husband call her, a shrew? I don’t know how he put up with her as long as he did.”

Jim nodded and Ames glanced down at some notes Blair had left about one of their cases. “So, Blair will be in later. Does he find it difficult shifting between two different worlds? I mean he’s definitely a teacher but he seems to have a good handle on police work too.”

Glancing up Jim smiled thinking Blair actually juggled a third job, that of guide. “Blair is really good at multitasking.”

“I heard he lives with you because his home blew up?” Ames questioned as he logged into his computer.

“He was living in a warehouse with an ape next to a meth lab which blew up. He had no where he could go with the ape so he moved in with me.”

“An ape?”

“Yeah, it was some study he was doing. Eventually, he finished the study and took the ape back to the university but he stayed.”

“An ape,” Ames repeated and shook his head. He looked like he was about to ask another question when Banks walked in.

“Morning gentlemen,” he called out and stopped by Jim’s desk. “Detective Ames, Joel Taggart wants to see you today at eleven. He’s going to give you his bomb safety lecture. It will take a while.”

Ames turned. “Yes, Sir, I’ll let my girlfriend know I can’t see her for lunch.”

Banks nodded and turned to Jim. “Will Sandburg be in later?”

Jim nodded. “I’m going to pick him up near lunchtime. His Volvo is in the shop again.”

Simon nodded and continued into his office. Ames watched him go and then turned to Jim. “A bomb safety lecture?” he asked.

“In Major Crimes we deal with all kinds of issues. Captain Joel Taggart likes to know that everyone in MC has some understanding of bomb safety.”

“Right. I guess we should get some work done before I go,” Ames turned to the file they had been working on. They worked quietly reviewing information until 10:45 when Ames stood and stretched. “I guess I should go find Captain Taggart.”

Jim nodded and closed the file and grabbed his jacket. “I’d better go get Sandburg. I’ll tell Simon what’s going on and see you later.”

Ames nodded and Jim watched him head down the hall before walking over and knocking on Simon’s door.

Simon looked up and waved Jim in. “Ames just went to see Joel.”

“Good, just about now Wilson is in the deputy commissioner’s office waiting to update him.” Simon looked down at his desk and sighed. “I did tell H and Rafe they are involved in a sting and that there will be no guns. I don’t like to leave my people in the dark,” he admitted.

“I’m glad,” Jim answered. “I trust them. You might want to ask Rhonda to do some filing down in dispatch. You know, some stuff that’s been sitting on your desk for a while. Rhonda’s sharp, trustworthy and a set of eyes in dispatch.”

Simon smiled at the idea. “I’ll ask her to meet you there. You can tell her what you need. Sandburg will help you with,” Simon waved a hand at his ear.

“Yeah, he’s at a diner ten minutes away waiting for my signal.”

“Get him and let’s get this over with.”

Jim nodded and turning left the office. Picking up his cellphone he dialed Sandburg. “I’ll meet you outside of dispatch.”

“On my way,” Blair answered. At the same time, Rhonda came downstairs and stopped by Jim.

“Hi Jim, Simon suggested that I do some filing in dispatch. He said you would explain.”

Jim nodded and glanced around. “Rhonda, I need you to keep an eye on Anna Collins. Can you document what she’s doing for the next say hour and half without being noticed?”

“Sure, what’s going on?”

“Simon will explain later. Keep a log but don’t let her see you doing it.”

“Will do,” she smiled and putting a pen behind her ear hefted a folder filled with empty papers and walked into dispatch. Jim could hear her greet people and then grouse that Simon saved all this paperwork for weeks before sending her down to deal with it and then Blair’s hand brushed Jim’s arm.

“We’re ready?”

“Yeah, H and Rafe are going to call in the gun running in about ten minutes asking for backup. Ames is with Joel, Rhonda’s in dispatch, Wilson’s in he deputy commissioner’s office, and Sheila and Bev are standing by.”

“I hope this works,” Blair muttered and Jim nodded.

“Me too. If it doesn’t, this could turn out badly,” Jim admitted before dialing up his hearing.

Standing in a corner just outside of dispatch and pretending to talk to Jim, Blair surreptitiously grabbed his arm to anchor him as Jim titled his head. “H just called in and is saying that he found evidence of guns at a warehouse and needs backup before entering in case someone is inside. One of the dispatch workers is getting info on location and Anna Collins is dialing her cellphone. She’s saying ‘Hi Uncle Juan’ she’s continuing in Spanish. ‘There’s a raid on a warehouse at Stateside Road. You don’t have anyone there, yes?’ Colon is answering, ‘No, no, we have no one there but let me know what happens. It might be useful to know.’ She turned back to dispatch.”

Jim pulled his hearing back and turned to Blair. “Call Beverly, Sheila, Simon and Joel and tell them it’s a go.” Jim walked into dispatch and signaled Rhonda to leave. “Head up to Simon and give him a statement on what you just saw and what you might have heard,” he requested. “Let Simon know to cancel the call.”

Rhonda nodded as Jim turned to Anna Collins. “Ms. Collins, if you will come with me, we have something to discuss with you,” he said softly.

Anna Collins looked up her light brown eyes wide as she stared at Jim. To Jim, she looked like a deer caught in the headlights. “How can I help you detective?” she asked.

“Please,” he indicated she should leave dispatch. She glanced around for a moment, seeing the other workers looking at her, and then, picking up her things, she followed Jim out.

“What’s going on,” she demanded angrily as soon as they were out of dispatch.

In the back of his mind Jim noted that she knew Ames was his partner and wasn’t with him and yet she didn’t show any concern for Ames. She didn’t ask if something had happened to him and if he was okay. Even at the lowest point in their marriage, Carolyn would have shown care if Jim’s partner came to speak with her. “Eddie,” he decided, not voicing his thoughts, “This is no one you need to be involved with.”

“We have a conference room ready up in Major Crimes,” Jim indicated the elevator.

***Eleven***

Anna Collins walked into the conference her eyes immediately on the video system already set up. On the other side of the room Blair Sandburg stood near the table. “Please have a seat,” Jim indicated the table before taking a seat opposite her, Blair coming over and sitting beside Jim. Hitting record on the video equipment Jim began, “This is an interview with Anna Collins. In attendance, James Ellison, detective first class Major Crimes Cascade and Blair Sandburg, freelance consultant for the Cascade PD.” He went on to record date and time before turning to Anna Collins. “Ms. Collins you do have the right to have an attorney present for this interview.

“What is going on?” she repeated sounding angry but Jim could see the tension in her body.

“We are investigating your connection to the Colon Crime Family.”

“My connection…I have no connection.”

“We already know Juan Colon is your uncle and we are aware that you just called him to inform him about a gun shipment. It was a sting operation, Ms. Collins. Your phone records have been subpoenaed and you were both observed and overheard in dispatch, so I suggest you come clean.”

Anna Collins stared up at Jim’s stern face trying to find some way to get out of trouble. As she watched him, Blair leaned closer. “Ms. Collins, understand, the information has been gathered, it’s a done deal. Make whatever deal you can to get the most you can from the DA.”

Anna Collins looked at Blair her eyes bright with tears. “What do you want?”

“I would say confess and offer the DA whatever support you can,” Blair said gently.

“What do you mean support?” she asked her voice trembling and Blair found a tissue handing it to her.

“Confess and answer the DA’s questions,” Blair continued. “Turn state’s evidence. The DA can make recommendations and deals.”

“I want a lawyer,” Anna Collins answered as Simon Banks came in and handed Jim a folder before leaving.

“We have your phone records here,” Jim answered dropping the folder on the table, “and the statement of someone who was down in Dispatch standing right behind. We have evidence that you called your uncle, Juan Colon about the guns shipment. If you want a lawyer, that’s fine. We’ll let you call him right after we arrest you.” Jim pulled out handcuffs.

“I would come clean and ask for a deal,” Blair said softly and Anna glanced from one man to the other.

“No deals, not till I talk to my lawyer.”

“Your decision,” Jim shrugged and stood. He turned off the equipment as Beverly Sanchez entered the room.

“Read Ms. Collins her rights and arrest her for obstruction. I’m sure other charges will follow,” Beverly said. “I suggest, Ms. Collins, you reconsider the idea of a plea.” She stepped back as Jim read Anna Collins her rights and handcuffed her before taking her down to booking and handing her over for processing.

Coming back up to Major Crimes, Jim walked to Simon’s door and knocked before entering. Blair was sitting there, sipping Simon’s coffee. “Jim, we have to tell Detective Ames what is going on and then interview him. I was waiting for you, but I’m going to call Joel and ask him to escort him up here. Sheila Irwin is waiting in the conference room.”

Jim nodded grimly. “When I walked in to dispatch, she never even asked about him. I mean she knew I was his partner. I expected at least some concern that something might have happened to Ames.”

Simon picked up the phone and called Joel before standing. “I want this on the record and I want Sheila to run the interview but I need you and Sandburg there to back up Ames and I want Joel to get him there without his hearing scuttlebutt.”

Jim turned and headed for the conference room Blair beside him. Inside he nodded to Sheila. She gave him a quick smile and then glancing around added quietly, “I’ve taken over Mr. Wilson’s computer. IA will be investigating him.”

“Thanks, Sheila,” Jim answered as Joel walked Ames to the door.

“Detective Ames,” Sheila began and turned on the recording equipment before indicating that he should sit. “Let me start by saying you are entitled to PBA lawyer.”

“For what? I don’t understand.” Ames looked over at Beverly and then at Jim and Blair.

Not answering, Sheila took a seat across from Ames. “Tell me about your relationship with Anna Collins,” she directed.

“My girlfriend?” Ames asked. “What about her? Has something happened to her?”

“Tell him,” Jim demanded.

Sheila gave Jim a frown but turned back to Ames. “Ms. Collins has been arrested.”

“Arrested! For what?”

“Obstruction,” Sheila answered. “And there will be more charges. She has been using her position in dispatch to inform her Uncle, Juan Colon, about police investigations.”

“Juan Colon from the cartel?” Ames whispered turning pale. “No, that can’t be.”

“You did tell me you never met her family,” Jim mentioned, his voice gentle. “That she was keeping you from them.”

“I…” Ames paused, his dark brown eyes wide and pleading as he looked from Jim to Blair to Sheila. “I didn’t know. I mean she couldn’t-”

“So you never met anyone in her family?” Sheila cut in and Ames nodded.

“She said her family was in Olympia and whenever I suggested going with her to visit them she would put me off.”

“Has she ever said anything about her family?”

“Only that they came from some old logger money.”

“No, actually from illegal activities,” Sheila snapped and then sat back. “I will need you to give me your whereabouts, especially on your days off, and any days you spent with Ms. Collins going back three months.”

“Three months?” Ames asked.

“That’s how long ago your girlfriend started working in dispatch.”

“I can do that.” Ames seemed to be debating something and then asked. “Can I speak with her?”

“After she’s booked. She’s asked for a lawyer. I would suggest telling her to admit what she’s been up to.”

Ames looked down at the table noting his hands shaking and dropping them into his lap, nodded. “I didn’t know,” he swore, his voice cracking with strain and Sheila handed him a pad of paper.

“Make a list of what you have done on your days off,” she said her voice a bit more gentle. “Anywhere you went, anyone you spoke with, any friends of hers.”

Ames nodded and pulled the pad forward. “Okay,” he whispered and Sheila turned off the recording equipment before turning to Jim.

“I have to deal with another issue,” she stated and Jim nodded following her into the hall as Blair leaned over and Jim could hear him whisper how sorry he was.

“He’s innocent,” Jim said softly once outside the room. He couldn’t tell Sheila his senses said as much but Ames’ shock at what had occurred was obvious. “No one is that good an actor.”

“I believe he is innocent. It was painfully obvious this was a shock.”

“Unfortunately, he’s in for a few more. That bitch was using him,” Jim growled. “Ames told me that his girlfriend kept putting him off every time he wanted to meet her family.”

“And you’re sure that wasn’t a ploy?” Sheila asked though in truth she didn’t believe it was.

“I’ve been a cop a long time, Sheila. My gut says he’s innocent.”

“Innocent or not this is going to mess up his career,” Sheila gave a sad sigh and then patted Jim’s arm. “I’m going to go deal with Wilson’s computer. Get me Ames’ info as soon as it’s done. He will be on suspension for a short while but he’ll be paid as we investigate.” She shook her head as she walked away and Jim returned to the room.

Ames was sitting looking at the legal pad and self-consciously wiping his eyes.

When Jim walked in Ames looked up. “How long have you suspected Anna?” he asked.

“Ames…Eddie there’s been an investigation going on since you walked into Major Crimes. You were being accused of sabotaging busts and though I wasn’t supposed to know about it, I found out. I knew it couldn’t be you so I took a look around you.”

“I’ve only been working with you for three days. Some detective I am,” Ames said his voice bitter.

“You’re a fine detective,” Jim answered. “I’ve been watching you work, you’re good. You have good ideas and insights. You didn’t have all the facts and she was careful around you.”

Ames nodded and gave him a watery smile before lifting a pen and looking down at the pad. “What happens now?” he asked.

“Hopefully Collins will confess. We’ll have to wait and see. Sheila will run an investigation of you but I’m sure you’ll be cleared and the person who started this will, with any luck, be fired.”

“Fired? I don’t get it.”

“Wilson in IA didn’t care who he hurt, innocent or not, in order to make a name for himself with this investigation. If he comes near you, refuse to talk to him unless you have a PBA lawyer with you. Sheila Irwin is honest, he is not.”

Ames nodded his understanding. “Thanks, Jim. I better work on this.”

“Okay,” Jim stood and reached out patting Ames’ shoulder. “I’m here for you if you need to talk. So is Blair.”

Blair turned to Ames. “Jim’s right. I’ll help you any way I can. How about I start by getting you a cup of coffee? Take your time with that and if you need help call me.”

“Thanks Blair,” he watched the two men leave.

***Twelve***

Bret Wilson walked into his office from his meeting with the deputy commissioner in a foul mood. The deputy had asked for an update on the undercover operation involving Ames and Ellison. When Wilson had gotten to his office, the deputy commissioner had kept him waiting for over an hour. When he finally sat down in the deputy’s office Wilson had nothing to report, yet. “It’s only been three days,” Wilson had pointed out.

The deputy commissioner had leaned back and looked over the IA investigator and Wilson had gotten the idea that the man did not like what he had seen. It was just an impression on Wilson’s part but the deputy had gone on to ask questions on how Wilson would get the info on Ames if Ellison was not aware of what was going on.

“The easiest was to do that is to run an investigation on Ellison once he’s worked with Ames for a few weeks.”

“You are going to run an investigation on Jim Ellison, Cop of the Year? Don’t you think that could impact his career?” the deputy had asked.

“I’ll do it informally,” Wilson had answered with a shrug.

“I see,” the deputy had waved him out. “Keep me informed.”

In Wilson’s mind the meeting had been a waste of time. Walking over to his desk he stopped in his tracks. His computer was not on his desk. “What the hell,” he snarled and turned walking out of his cubicle and into the main office.

“Where is my computer,” he demanded out loud and one of the secretaries glanced up. In the short time that Wilson had been working for the PD he had made no friends in the secretary pool.

“I have it,” Sheila Irwin walked in and leaned against a desk looking over him.

“What?” he asked looking at the senior investigator.

“I have it, is that a problem?”

“I have work to do and files on there that I need.”

“I’m sure you do,” Sheila answered with something that approached a smirk. “We have a meeting in twenty minutes. Until then we will hold your computer.”

“What’s going on?” Wilson demanded and Sheila shook her head with a meaningful glance around.

“You’ll find out. For now I suggest you get your case files together for the review and bring them to the conference room on the third floor.” Sheila walked away aware that all eyes were on Wilson as he turned and walked into his room, the door slamming closed.

Twenty minutes later, still unsure of what was going on, he entered the conference room and stopped in his tracks. Sitting at the conference table were Jim Ellison, Simon Banks, Joel Taggart, Sheila Irwin, the commissioner, and the deputy commissioner. His computer was set up on the center of the table.

He had walked in ready to yell but seeing the gathered group he took a deep breath and settled himself. Brain racing he began thinking he was going to get involved in a high profile sting and with a nervous smile walked in and took the empty seat, Sheila indicated.

“We’re all here?” the commissioner asked and Sheila, with a quick glance at Jim, nodded. She knew Jim had deliberately excluded Blair from the meeting, leaving him to support Edward Ames. He didn’t want Blair asked how they found out about Wilson’s smear campaign of Jim Ellison.

“Alright, let’s begin,” the commissioner said with a glance at his deputy.

“Right,” the deputy answered. “Recently, we have noticed that there was some kind of leak of information and as a result we’ve lost some significant busts against operations allegedly run by the Colon Cartel.” The deputy turned to Wilson and indicated he should continue.

“In looking over the info,” Wilson said and licked his lips nervously. “It seemed a lot of the busts involved Detective Edward Ames so, after speaking with the deputy commissioner, I began an investigation of Ames.”

“How were you running the investigation,” the commissioner cut in.

“I suggested he be paired with Detective Ellison,” he indicated Jim sitting beside Simon Banks. “Detective Ellison is an extremely successful detective and would, in all likelihood, notice if something were going on.”

“Was Detective Ellison informed?” the commissioner asked, thought he already knew the answer.

“No, I suggested not telling the detective. I thought the detective might give something away and the deputy agreed,” he added quickly.

“I see,” the commissioner eyed his deputy the look saying they would discuss this later and then turned back.

“So, Detective Ames was paired with Detective Ellison.”

“Yes,” Wilson answered and the commissioner turned to Simon.

“At the deputy commissioner’s request, I paired Jim and Edward Ames,” Simon answered.

“Did you tell Jim what was going on?”

“Initially no,” Simon continued. “But when Jim came to me to discuss a connection between Ames’ girlfriend and the Colon family, I told him what was going on.”

“Detective,” Sheila turned to Jim. “How did you make this connection?”

“I met the girlfriend and knew something wasn’t right. I’ve run enough undercover operations in the army that I could tell pieces weren’t adding up. Knowing he would be incredibly discreet and that I could trust him, I went to Joel Taggart and asked for help getting information on Anna Collins.”

Sheila turned to Joel and indicated he should continue. “With some investigation I found that Anna Collins was related to Juan Colon.”

“At that point,” Sheila continued, “Detective Ellison and Captain Banks came to me and Assistant District Attorney Beverly Sanchez and we set up a sting, catching Anna Collins in our trap.”

“She’s being arraigned right now?” the commissioner asked just as Wilson called out, “Why wasn’t I told.”

The commissioner glanced over at Wilson. “Why would he go to you if you hadn’t involved him in the investigation?”

Wilson shut up and the commissioner turned back to Sheila indicating she should continue.

“We are currently investigating Detective Ames,” she answered.

“But he’s innocent,” Jim cut in and the commissioner turned to Jim.

“What makes you say that, Detective?”

“I worked with him,” Jim answered.

“And within three days, Jim had uncovered the leak,” Simon added.

“And identified the source and set up a sting,” Joel added

The commissioner sighed and turned to Sheila. “Okay, Sheila, as senior investigator, take over the investigation. You have Investigator Wilson’s files.”

“Yes, Sir,” she nodded.

“I have files on there I might need,” Wilson objected.

“You will get the computer back at the end of the investigation,” the commissioner replied. “Gentlemen,” he turned to Jim, Joel and Simon. “Good work.”

Standing he glanced at his deputy. “We have a meeting with the mayor in an hour,” he said, indicating this meeting was at an end.

The deputy nodded and Wilson realized somehow he had lost this career making investigation. He stood also and reached for the computer but Sheila stopped him.

“I need this computer for now,” she informed him with a furtive glance at Jim. “It will be returned to you later.”

Wilson took a breath and nodded before walking out of the room, his back straight, and his head high.

Once the others were gone, Sheila turned to Jim, Joel and Simon. “I’ll have every file reviewed within the next two hours. I think within an hour of the commissioner’s meeting, Wilson will be fired.”

“He might balk at that,” Simon pointed out.

“He might,” Sheila smiled and looked at Jim. “But I think he’ll accept the decision if it keeps him from being sued.”

Jim smiled back at her. “I think you’re probably right.”

***Thirteen***

As predicted, Bret Wilson was fired the next day. The deputy commissioner and Beverly Sanchez entered his office and informed him that he was fired and should clear out his personal items within the next hour.

When he started yelling about his rights, Beverly dropped a printed copy of the computer locked files on his desk. “I’d be careful about that threat,” she advised. “Accept the decision and clear out and Jim Ellison won’t sue you for libel. Fight it and face a lawsuit and you’ll be fired based on the info in that file.”

The wind knocked out of him by the statement, Wilson gave in none too gracefully. “Sheila Irwin will supervise your packing up,” the deputy commissioner added. “No files and nothing that belongs to the PD goes with you. Do you understand?”

Wilson nodded his lips pressed together in anger.

“Good,” the deputy commissioner started for the door but then turned. “Oh, and don’t expect any positive references from Cascade’s PD. You won’t get any.” He walked out with Beverly Sanchez as Sheila Irwin came in to supervise his packing up.

Within a few days Edward Ames was found innocent of any involvement with the Colon family but Jim advised that he move to a different city and start again. After the fiasco with his girlfriend, it was unlikely that he would ever advance in the PD and he was promised good references from Simon.

Anna Collins was charged with obstruction and was facing prison time. After her arraignment Edward had gone to see her…

“Annie,” he said as he visited her in an interview room. “How could you do this?”

“Do what?” she spat out.

Edward had looked at her, his face shadowed by stress and pain. “You gave info to a crime family. You betrayed us.”

“There never really was an us. You’re too poor for me,” she snarled, angrily and without another word he had walked out.

And Jim…word went out throughout the PD what Wilson had been doing. Everyone said they knew all along Jim had to be innocent. However, Amanda Green came up from Vice to apologize for the cold shoulder she had given Jim in the elevator after the rumors started.

Things had gone back to what passed for normal. Jim received a commendation for uncovering the leak, Blair a letter of thanks from the mayor and Simon and Joel praise at the next captain’s meeting. They heard just a few weeks later that Bret Wilson had applied for a job with the Tacoma Sheriff’s Department and was turned down because he was fired by the Cascade PD.

Blair’s comment when Jim came home that night and told him the news had been succinct, “Good, I think his days of ruining others’ careers is over.

“And never mind that he had messed with others’ careers. He messed with my sentinel,” Blair had muttered and Jim smiled.

“Did I ever mention I like being your sentinel,” Jim answered.

“Once in a while, in bed,” Blair answered and Jim laughed.

“Well, I guess I’ll have to tell you again, in bed,” he answered. “Tonight.”


End file.
